The Story of Sofia Crane
by Mrs Sofia Crane
Summary: It all started with Arkham, she was a new scientist working in the Behavioural and Emotional Studies Department along side me. And soon, she became my obsession, and I was hers. "Whats are you afraid of Sofia?.." "I don't know, shall we find out sugar?" WOOO can't wait for this one guys, hope you enjoy it!
1. Teaser

**Here's a lil' teaser for a new story imma leap into shortly, hope you like it and don't you know, think it's naff or out..;)**

**I'm excited for this one, hope you get into it too!**

Finally my first day has arrived, I couldn't hide my excitement as a walked through the gates of Arkham. I was jittery and nervous but my god I wasn't afraid; I, Sofia Beladone had gone from being a poor little orphan with no prospects and no future, to a doctor and newly appointed Head of Behavioural and Emotional Studies at Arkham Asylum along side Dr. Jonothan Crane. My life had done a full 360, and i was grasping it by both hands.

Reaching the doorstep, I scanned my id; I was pale, with a sprinkling of freckles on my nose and one bright green eye and one bright blue, but damn was I hot! I had long aurburn hair tied into ponytail, flicked up eyeliner and custom baby pink lipgloss. Putting my id away after I realised I was looking at it for much too long, I shimmied my way through the narrow opening of the heavy doors before they slammed back shut.

_"Smoothly done, thumbs up" _I mentally scolded myself as I walked over to the reception desk, admiring the round my heels made on the cold metal floor.

"Hi, I'm the newbie, which floor to Scientific Studies?" I asked sweetly.

The boring-looking woman simply held up four well-manicured fingers and then pointed down before going back to filing them.

"Urm.. thanks"

I made my way over and tapped the button going down, I'd heard about a girl going off the rails a few months before I think she was called Harleen.. but now all I know is that she's The Jokers. The doors of the elevator opened and another wave of nervous energy washed over me, this is going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2: Slow Beginnings

The scientific studies floor was a lot larger than I expected it to be, it had at least nine separate laboratories, each with a ward for patients and a psychiatry room for patient interviews. Upon arriving at my door, I was told that it would only be me and Dr. Crane using this room now with only one assistant who helps out in every lab. I nodded to the guard as I unlocked the door with my ID and stepped inside.

It was smaller than the other labs I'd peered into, but I prefered it the larger labs kinda intimidated me- which says something.

"Hello, ?" I called, looking around through different test tubes and beakers.

"Ahh yes, you must be Dr. Beladone, such an interesting name, might I add." Dr. Crane came around the corner and I saw him for the first time. Wow. He was different than I expected him to be; he was tall with tousled brown hair that he ran his hands through on occasion and piercing bright blue eyes that I couldn't look away from.

"Thanks, I like how_ intoxicating_ it is to say, the way it rolls off the toungue." I replied, biting my lip half out of force of about and half out of whatthefuckdidIjustsay-isment.

He smirked at me before inquiring; "I do believe you're twenty-four, am I correct?" I nodded. "You must have been very smart to have left high school so young to do you're seven years PhD, though I was 23 when I first started here." Another smirk.

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-six,"

"Very smart indeed."

"You will be working mostly in the next room, interviewing patients, analysing statements and the like. I will mostly be in here, though I will sometimes do interviews, and if you're very good, I may ask you to assist me in here sometimes." I had half a mind to stick my tongue out at hearing his mock patronising tone.

"Will I get gold stars?"

"If you're very good."

"Then let's get started sugar." I winked, well I wanted to anyway.

The first couple of hours were really very boring, I mostly had to fill in paper work about criminals I knew about in the asylum, ones I woould be interested in interviewing and I had to right an 'essay' on what I wish to hopefully make a breakthrough in whilst I am working in this unit.. jeez.. I felt like I was back in high school, essay after essay.

I was itching to get started, I really wanted to help these people and make a difference but mostly; I wanted to delve deep inside their minds, learn what makes them tick, their origins, why they do what they do and most importantly- what are they so afraid of? Why do they feel as though they must do this, what are they so afraid of? My theory is that they are all on the run from themselves, the criminals, they are afraid of something in their past and of what they have become now. Behind all the theatricals, behinds the smirks, glares and threatening one-liners there is fear. A fear I want to help they overcome.


End file.
